les secrets de Blaine
by pavarotti62
Summary: Blaine garde pour lui ses secrets et quand ils se dévoilent Kurt en souffre... PEUT ETRE UN RATD M PAR LA SUITE... JE LE METTRAI AVANT LE CHAPITRE
1. Chapter 1

Blaine et moi étions ensemble depuis quelques mois, j'ai su que c'était lui avant même qu'on soit ensemble. Il était juste un ami, mais mes sentiments étaient clairs en moi, j'avais appris à le connaitre, et je me sentais bien avec lui, il n'était pas de Lima, il était arrivé i an, d'abord élève à La Dalton Académie, puis à Mc Kinley, il s'était intégré avec facilité, il faut dire qu'il savait y faire, il était le gay le plus apprécié que je connaisse, je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de sa vie avant, mis a part les quelques difficultés au lycée qui l'avaient poussé à déménager ici, mais cela me suffisait, il était mon boy-friend, et je l'aimais à en mourir. Nous avions passé par des stades différents au cours de notre relation, il y avait Karovski, Sébastien, Chandler, et ca avait renforcé nos liens, ce qui ne tue nous rend plus fort m'a t'il dit un jour. Mais cette fois j'ai bien cru ne pas me relever… Si j'avais su qu'il y avait eu un « avant Kurt Hummel » j'aurai sans doute été plus vigilant.

FLASH BACK

Nous sommes dans ma chambre depuis deux jours, c'est le weekend end et il neige à gros flocons, donc on hiberne, Blaine adore se faufiler sous ma couette, l'odeur lui rappelle celle de la maison de sa grand mère, un mélange de lavande et de fraise. On regarde la télé et on essaye de faire une liste pour les cadeaux de noël.

Bl : tu as une idée de ce que je pourrais prendre à Carole et à Finn ?

K : j'ai déjà pas d'idées alors tu imagines ?

Bl : et toi mon cœur, tu veux quoi ?

K : toi, je ne veux que toi. En père noël, nu en dessous du costume…

Bl : waouh ! Tu te lâche mon amour.

K : non je prends les choses en main.

Je m'approche de Blaine et l'embrasse fougueusement, puis retire son pull et glisse mes doigts froids sur son torse brulant.

Bl : Kurt tes mains, elles sont gelées

K : ben réchauffe-les….

Nous faisons l'amour avec une douceur infinie et je file prendre une douche.

Bl : dépêche-toi bébé, je voudrais prendre une douche avant de rentrer chez moi.

K : ok je fais vite.

Au bout de dix minutes je sors de la douche avec juste une serviette autour de la taille, Blaine me sourit et se lève en direction de la salle de bain, et arrache ma serviette au passage.

K : Blaine Anderson !

Bl : tu es tellement mieux sans…

K : file sous la douche avant que ne t'y mette tout habillé

Bl : humm assez tentant….

K : tu es incorrigible.

Bl : mais tu aimes ça.

Je m'habille et m'assoie sur le lit avec un bouquin en attendant que monsieur daigne sortir de la douche, il est beaucoup plus long que moi et pourtant je suis très long, une vrai fille…. Je regarde le portable de Blaine qui se met à sonner….

K : Blaine, chéri, ton portable, sonne….

Bl : répond, je suis encore sous la douche…

K : c'est un message

Bl : ben regarde !

Je prends le portable et lance la messagerie

_**SMS**_

_**Blaine, Bonjour, c'est Ethan, ta mère m'a donné ton adresse, je suis de passage à Lima pour les fêtes de Noel, tu me manques, ca fait un an mais je ne parviens pas à oublier, à t'oublier, je passe te voir chez toi, à ce soir, j'ai hâte de te retrouver Blaine…**_

Je pose le téléphone sur le lit, et sors de la chambre, je met mon manteau, et sors de la maison, arrêté en plein élan par mon père. Je lui explique le message. A ma grande surprise il n'est pas de mon coté.

K : papa, c'est quoi ça, je suis ton fils tu devrais me soutenir.

B : oui c'est vrai mais ta réaction est un peu hâtive, il ne l'a pas revu depuis un an et je crois qu'il t'a assez prouvé qu'il t'aime non !

K : il m'a aussi dit que j'étais le premier, à en croire cet Ethan, on ne dirait pas.

B : laisse-lui au moins une chance de s'expliquer.

K : peut être plus tard, là je dois réfléchir, tu peux lui dire de partir, je vais chez Rachel, il se peut que je dorme là-bas… et ne lui dit pas ou je suis….

FIN DU FLASH BACK…

Blaine sorti de la salle de bain, habillé, frais, et prêt à rentrer chez lui, à sa grande surprise le lit est fait, les habits de Kurt sont rangés, et son sac de cours n'est pas là.

B : Kurt, tu es ou ?

Pas de réponses, bizarre. Blaine pris son portable pour lui envoyer un message, c'est à ce moment qu'il voit le message de Ethan, Kurt l'avait laissé ouvert, il lui faut peu de temps pour comprendre….Il sort en quatrième vitesse de la chambre et va droit vers Burt.

B : où es parti Kurt ?

BU : tu m'expliques d'abord et je te le dis.

B : vous êtes au courant ?

BU : oui.

B : il y a rien a expliquer, c'est mon ex, on a rompu avant même que je ne déménage, trop possessif, trop collant, trop tout, il voulait aller trop vite je ne voulais pas, j'ai stoppé là.

BU : et vous êtes resté combien de temps ensemble

B : six mois…

BU : est ce que tu aime mon fils Blaine ?

B : oui, plus que tout au monde, il est ce que j'ai de plus cher, jamais je ne lui ferai de mal….

BU : ok.

B : alors il est où ?

BU : je ne peux pas te le dire, il m'a fait promettre… rentre chez toi, et laisse passer l'orage, il reviendra…

B : ok, mais je ne vais pas le lâcher

Bu : j'y compte bien….

Burt regarde Blaine s'éloigner, il a le sentiment que le jeune homme ne lui dit pas toute la vérité….

Blaine monte dans sa voiture, et envoie texto sur texto à Kurt, tous sans réponse, complètement perdu sans Kurt, il arrive devant chez lui. Il sort de la voiture, tape le code pour entrer dans l'immeuble, et arrive dans la porte de son studio.

E : Bonsoir Blaine….. Ravi de te revoir…

Bl : Ethan …

_**VOILA POUR LE PREMIER CHAPITRE, Vous pouvez laissez des reviews…. Juste au passage, Ethan et Blaine s'aimaient beaucoup et il est le premier amour de Blaine….. Et comme chacun sait on n'oublie jamais son premier amour…**_


	2. Chapter 2

E : Bonsoir Blaine, ravi de te revoir…

Bl : Ethan ….

E : ravi que tu te souviennes de mon nom ! Tu as une salle tête, est ce que tout va bien ? Mauvaise journée !

Bl : elle avait pourtant bien commencé….

E : tu veux en parler ?

Bl : qu'est ce que tu veux au juste ?

E : on peut entrer non ! On ne va pas discuter sur le seuil de ta porte.

Bl : au point ou j'en suis. Rentre.

Blaine fit rentrer Ethan, posa ses clefs sur la console dans le couloir, son manteau et son gilet sur un cintre, Ethan ne rata aucun de ses gestes. Se souvenant de sa rencontre avec Blaine, son coté minutieux, tiré à quatre épingle, l'avait immédiatement attiré.

E : toujours aussi minutieux à ce que je vois.

Bl : tu veux une bière, moi j'en ai besoin !

E : je veux bien mais une seule, je sais l'effet qu'a l'alcool sur toi. Bon tu m'expliques

Bl : quoi ?

E : pourquoi tu a l'air si triste et énervé.

Bl : c'est à cause de toi Ethan !

E : je te demande pardon, je n'ai rien fait qui te soit nuisible je crois.

Bl : ton SMS, Ethan, c'est mon petit copain qui l'a lu…

E : oh, je vois, vous vous êtes disputé, c'est ça.

Bl : pire il ne veut plus me voir.

E : c'est un idiot.

Bl : je ne te permets pas de le juger ! Tu ne le connais pas. Kurt est quelqu'un de trop sensible c'est tout, il ne connaissait pas ton existence. Il pensait avoir été le premier grand amour de ma vie.

E : et il ne l'est pas …

Bl : écoute Ethan, tu m'as appris tout ce qu'on l'on peut savoir de l'amour Quand on s'est rencontré, mais tu voulais tout, trop vite, c'est pour cela que j'ai rompu.

E : erreur ! Tu as déménagé, on s'est quitté un peu par la force des choses, mais ose me dire que tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi.

Bl : oui je l'étais mais c'est fini, j'aime Kurt, et je suis en train de le perdre.

E : appelle le, l'orage est passé, si il ne répond pas c'est qu'il est stupide, ou qu'il ne t'aime pas assez pour te faire confiance.

BL : je n'arrive pas à le joindre j'ai essayé toute l'après midi, il ne répond pas.

Ethan voyant Blaine vraiment mal, se radoucit un peu. Le voir souffrir ne lui plaisait pas, il aimait toujours Blaine, et il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça.

E : tu sais quoi, tu va juste oublier pour ce soir, je vais nous commende une pizza, et tu vas prendre une douche pendant ce temps, là, on se regarde un match de foot et demain tu y verras plus clair. Tu la veux en grand ou en moyenne ta pizza 3 fromages, poivrons, bolo.

Bl : tu te souviens de ma pizza préférée ?

E : (sur un ton très sexy) je me souviens de tout Blaine, absolument tout ! Alors grande ou moyenne.

Bl : moyenne.

Blaine alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, Ethan qui cherchai des verres frappa à la porte de la salle de bain, mais Blaine ne l'entendit pas, il resta de longue minutes à regarder ce jeune homme qu'il avait connu, il y a un an, il était plus frêle, là c'était devenu un très beau mec, musclé, très sexy, voyant qu'il avait envie de lui, il referma la porte. Au bout de dix minutes Blaine sorti enfin de la douche quand on sonna à la porte.

E : Blaine, les pizzas sont là.

E : ouvre j'arrive.

Ethan ouvrit la porte et Blaine arriva derrière lui les cheveux en bataille encore ruisselant, en short et T-shirt de foot, à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le livreur de pizza…

E : euh, vous n'êtes pas le livreur de pizza

K : non, mais devez être Ethan.

Bl : Kurt …..

K : passe une bonne soirée Blaine…

Bl : Kurt non attend, je t'en prie laisse moi t'expliquer, Kurt…Kurt…

Mais Kurt avait déjà franchi la porte de l'immeuble en larmes….Blaine s'était effondré sur le palier les mains sur le visage à genoux, Ethan le releva.

E : rentre, ca va s'arranger, vient. Je reste là, je vais ne pas te laisser comme ça, tu ne reste pas seul cette nuit…

Bl : pourquoi tu fais ça ?

E : par ce que je t'aime toujours Blaine.

Ethan plongea son regard dans les yeux de Blaine, un mélange de couleur, les yeux verts de Blaine et les yeux noirs profond de Ethan eurent bien du mal à se détacher, tout repassa dans la tête de Blaine, leur rencontre, leur baiser, leurs amour…. Kurt était le seul amour de sa vie, mais Ethan était le premier, celui qui l'avait aidé à faire son coming out. Même si il n'avait jamais franchi le cap du rapport sexuel, Blaine n'étant pas prêt, il avait découvert d'autre plaisir corporels, les même que ceux qu'il avait à son tour fait découvrir à Kurt., et cela ne s'oublie pas…

Blaine se laissa tomber dans le canapé, Ethan vint s'assoir à ses coté, Blaine posa sa tête sur les genoux de ce dernier et finit par s'endormir….


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt venait de quitter l'immeuble de Blaine, une fois dans la voiture, il avait laissé exploser sa peine, ne voulant pas rentrer de suite de peur qu'on son père prenne les choses en main et aille parler à Blaine, il s'arrêta au Scandal's, boite de nuit où lui et Blaine était allé danser avec Sébastien, première dispute… Aujourd'hui tout allait mieux entre eux et Seb, il était même devenu très bon copain avec Kurt. Il rentra donc dans la boite s'assied au bar et commande un whisky, ce n'est pas sa boisson habituelle, mais il lui fallait un remontant, au bout du cinquième verre, il allait mieux, c'est alors qu'une voix s'adressa au barman. Kurt leva la tête.

S : c'est pour moi, chef, met le sur ma note.

K : merci Sébastian mais je peux encore me payer à boire.

S : je sais, tu es seul ? Où es ta moitié.

K : avec son autre moitié, je suppose.

S : je te demande pardon ?

K : non rien oublie. Blaine et moi c'est fini.

S : tu te fiche de moi, c'est impossible. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre,

K : je le croyais aussi.

Les larmes de Kurt se remirent à couler, il avala son verre d'une traite, et sorti en courant de la boite. Sébastian le suivi de prêt, de peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

S : Kurt, calme-toi s'il te plait, tu sais quoi ! Laisse ta voiture là, je te ramène, tu n'es pas en état de conduire.

K : pas chez moi (avec le peu de lucidité qui lui restait) si mon père me voit comme ca il me tue.

S : ok alors tu dors chez moi, tu en profiteras pour me raconter.

K : ok. Et Seb merci.

S : oui, mais Blaine va avoir à faire à moi.

K : il a surement mieux à faire.

Kurt s'endormi sur le siège arrière, l'alcool commençant à faire effet.

Pendant ce temps chez Blaine.

Blaine était toujours endormi sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Ethan, ce dernier le regardait dormir, sa main caressant ses cheveux de temps en temps pour le calmer, quand Blaine finit par émerger, il se leva et parti dans sa chambre.

Bl : tu peux dormir là si tu veux. Je vais dans ma chambre à demain Ethan.

E : bonne nuit Blaine, si tu as besoin je suis là.

Bl : merci.

Une fois dans la chambre, Blaine sorti un carton de l'armoire, endroit où il gardait les choses auxquelles il tenait le plus, son premier nœuds papillon, un gant de baseball offert par son père pour ses 10 ans, quelques lettres personnelles dont quelques une d'Ethan quand il emménagea à Lima. Il y avait aussi des photos, de lui et ses parents, de son frère Cooper et lui, de la victoire des Warblers à la dalton académie, le Glee Club, et bien sur celle de Kurt, au bal en reine de promo, il la posa sur sa table de nuit, et au moment de ranger le carton se prit les pied dans le couvre lit, et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Quand rien ne va, rien ne va pensa t'il tout bas. Alerté par le bruit Ethan rentra dans la chambre sans même frapper. Il étouffa un rire avant d'aider Blaine à se relever. Il l'aida aussi à ramasser les affaires éparpillées, en rassemblant le tout il tomba sur une photo de lui et Blaine quand ils étaient ensemble.

E : ce sont mes lettres et notre photo, tu les as garder ?

Bl : quand j'ai emménagé, je n'ai simplement pas ouvert le carton.

E : bien sur ! Je me souviens de cette photo, c'était en octobre sur le lac.

Bl : c'était en décembre, le 15 précisément le mois ou l'on s'est rencontré, et il faisait un froid pas possible c'est là qu'en voulant me réchauffer tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois.

E : dis moi pour quelqu'un qui en aime un autre tu as une excellente mémoire.

Bl : oui. Je me souviens aussi d'avoir trop pleuré pour toi. Laisse-moi s'il te plait.

E : ok. A demain.

Blaine s'allongea sur son lit, et repensa à tout ce qu'il venait de se rappeler, pour quoi se souvenait 'il aussi bien de ces instants avec Ethan. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré c'était au cours d'une soirée organisé par le travail de son père, il avait du y aller presque de force n'aimant pas toutes ces mondanités, mais pour son père il avait dit oui. Il s'était approché du bar, son père l'avait rejoint suivi d'un de ses collègues.

D : Blaine laisse moi te présenter Ethan, c'est le fils de mon collègue.

Bl : bon, bonsoir.

D : ca va Blaine ?

Bl : oui papa, j'ai juste bu de travers.

D : ok, Ethan vient d'avoir 19 ans, il est plus vieux que toi, mais comme tu es un jeune homme plus mure pour ton âge, je suis sur que vous vous entendrez à merveille.

Bl : je le pense aussi papa.

Ethan était un garçon super mignon, le type latin, les cheveux corbeau noir, les yeux d'un noir profond, le teint bronzé naturellement, un corps sculpté, et le costume noir cintré à la taille(*) lui allait à merveille. Blaine était sous le charme, envouté. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de sport, de lycée, de projet futur, et lorsque la seule fille à peu prêt mignonne s'était approchée pour draguer Ethan il lui avait simplement répondu.

E : laisse tomber ma belle, je suis gay. À 100% et fier de l'être.

Bl : tu es gay ?

E : oui ça te choque ?

Bl : c'est juste que…

Une lueur de désespoir se fit lire dans les yeux de Blaine. Ethan comprit tout de suite le mal être de ce dernier.

E : laisse moi deviner, tu es gay aussi, mais pas encore sorti du placard.

Bl : oui, comment tu fais avec ton père.

E : il m'accepte tel que je suis.

Ensuite les choses été allaient très vite, Ethan avait avoué être amoureux de Blaine à ses parents, et il avait forcé ceux-ci à organiser un weekend au lac dans la maison familiale avec les parents de Blaine pour leur avouer la vérité. Ethan avait emmené Blaine prêt du lac et l'avait embrasé pour la première fois sans retenu aucune, et Blaine avait fondu littéralement sous ses baisers (passa un doigt sur sa bouche). Le premier baiser, il se rappelait si bien, trop bien. Pourquoi ? Il devrait se souvenir de ceux de Kurt. Mais non, ensuite lui revint en mémoire sa première fois sous les draps, sans même être passé à l'acte, Ethan lui avait appris comment se faire plaisir, il l'avait initié au toucher corporelle, Blaine ne s'était jamais masturber avant ça, avant Ethan, rien que d'y penser, il en avait envie, il devait se sortir ça de la tête. Il sorti de la chambre pour aller prendre un verre d'eau, il regarda Ethan allongé sur le canapé et ce qu'il y vu le fit complètement perdre les pédales. Ethan se masturbait sous la couette. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas croiser son regard. Il aimait Kurt, ca il en était sur, il avait envie de Kurt, c'était avec lui qu'il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Quand Ethan s'aperçut que Blaine le regardait, il s'arrêta net et se leva.

E : j'y peux rien, j'avais trop envie de toi.

Bl : je ne peux pas Ethan.

E : je ne t'ai rien demandé je te signale. Blaine est ce que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi.

Bl : Je ne sais pas, c'est confus, je sais plus trop où j'en suis là, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, et tu te retrouve en boxer dans mon salon entrain de te caresser, alors que mon petit ami est je ne sais où entrain de pleurer.

E : et pourquoi tu n'es pas à sa rechercher alors.

Bl : je ne sais pas, Ethan, je n'en sais rien.

E : ok, alors je vais juste finir ce que j'ai commencé et si tu as envie viens me rejoindre. Moi je n'ai aucun doute sur tes sentiments. A toi de voir.

Bl : pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu flirt avec moi, tu veux que je craque c'est ça.

E : encore une fois, je ne te demande rien, tu es seul maitre mon ange.

Bl: ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Blaine se retourna et rejoignit sa chambre, mais en repensant à ce qu'il venait de voir, son corps se mit à réagir, il s'allongea et passa ses mains sous son boxer, lorsqu'il commença à se caresser il sentit une autre main envahir son espace.

Bl : Ethan non !

E : pas de pénétration c'est promis mais on peut s'entraider non.

Bl : je ne, non, arrête, je…

E : chut Blaine…ferme les yeux et souvient toi.

Blaine se laissa fondre sous la bouche de Ethan, quand en un éclair il se releva sauver par la sonnerie de son portable.

E : Blaine, ne répond pas.

Bl : c'est surement Kurt. D désolé, je ne peux pas.

Ethan s'asseyais sur le lit, et regarda Blaine lire son message. Ce n'était pas Kurt mais Sébastian.

_**SMS :**_

_**S : Blaine c'est quoi ce bordel, j'ai récupère Kurt complètement ivre au scandal's, il m'a dit que c'était fini toi et lui, il ne va pas bien, il est chez moi, si t'es pas là dans l'heure qui suit c'est moi qui débarque**_.

Blaine sorti de la chambre pour s'habiller, Ethan le retient alors par le bras.

E : tu va où ? Le rejoindre ?

Bl : il faut qu'on s'explique. Attend moi là.

E : tu veux dire que je peux rester.

Bl : oui, je reviens plus tard.

E : Blaine attend, si tu vas le voir et que tu me demande de rester, c'est que tu n'es pas sure de ce que tu ressens pour lui je me trompe.

Blaine avait marqué une pause, il se retourna vers Ethan, et ne su plus vraiment quoi faire. Ethan s'approcha doucement et embrassa Blaine sur la bouche.

E : reste et finissons ce qu'on a commencé, après tu y verras plus clair. Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin ok. Moi ca me va.

Bl : je dois y aller…

E : tu en es vraiment sur….

VOILA, LECHAPITRE 3 EST FINI, pitié ne me tuez pas, il faut bien que Blaine fasse face à ses sentiments. Alors il y va ou il reste….

(*) Remettez l'image de Blaine en costume dans l'épisode Whitney Houston, quand il chante « it's not right but it's okay…. » Simplement sublime.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt se regardait dans le miroir, ne sachant plus quoi faire, il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à pleure, si bien que Seb avait fini par le laisser seul, il fallait qu'il se bouge, mais comment le faire réagir. Sébastien pris son portable et envoya un texto à Seb.

_**S : Blaine c'est quoi ce bordel, j'ai récupérer Kurt complètement ivre, il m'a dit que toi et lui c'était fini, il va mal, si tu n'es pas chez dans l'heure qui suit, c'est moi qui débarque. **_

Sébastien attendait la réponse de Blaine qui ne vint pas. Il regardait Kurt dans un coin de la pièce, il avait fini par se lever et regarder par la fenêtre le regard vide et à bout de force.

S : met ton blouson Kurt, on va chez Blaine !

K : pourquoi, il a surement mieux à faire.

S : (tournant Kurt pour qu'il lui fasse face), il est passé où le Kurt, qui m'a dit une fois « toi je ne t'aime pas, et ce mec est à moi alors dégage. »

K : tu l'a pas vu séb, je ne suis pas de taille à lutter avec lui. Il est tellement…

S : et ben on va le voir, et je te jure que Blaine va réagir, soit c'est toi soit c'est lui, mais il faut qu'il choisit.

K : vas y toi moi je reste là.

S : ben voyons, dehors Kurt Hummel et récupère ton mec, allez bouge toi.

K : ok.

Blaine regardait Ethan, il avait marqué un point, pourquoi il n'était pas allé chercher Kurt avant, qu'est ce qu'il l'avait retenu. Ethan se rapprocha, ferma la porte et se plaça juste devant Blaine, le serrant d'un peu trop prêt, comme il avait su le faire il y a un an, il planta son regard dans celui de Blaine, le fixant, et Blaine se senti défaillir, il avait vraiment aimé ce gars, il le savait, ce n'était pas complètement enfouis, il avait passé 3 mois à pleurer pour lui, les trois mois ou subitement plus aucune nouvelle, après autant de passion entre eux comment c'était possible. Blaine ne savait plus, il ne bougeait plus. Ethan posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier, puis se recula.

E : tu sais quoi, mon cœur, je vais retourner à l'hôtel et quand je reviendrais avec mes affaires, tu prendras ta décision, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne sais plus trop ou tu en es.

Bl : pourquoi tu es revenu après tout ce temps.

E : je te l'ai dit tu me manquais. Mais j'ignorais qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ta vie.

Bl : si tu l'avais su tu serais revenu quand même ?

E : oui mais j'y serais allé plus doucement. Blaine, on est fait pour être ensemble

Bl : et Kurt, je fais quoi ? Il ne mérite pas ça. On parlait mariage tout les deux, jusqu'à ton retour il était le seul homme de ma vie.

E : jusqu'à mon retour. J'y vais, réfléchi bien Blaine, parce que si je reviens c'est pour ne plus repartir, Kurt ou pas.

Blaine regarda repartir Ethan, il savait qu'il avait un choix à faire, Kurt était un ange, son équilibre, il l'avait comblé de bonheur jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en même temps il était parti sans même chercher à comprendre, il ne lui avait pas fait confiance, Ethan était son démon, son coté bad boy avait tout de suite plu à Blaine, et celui-ci n'avait aucune retenue, quand il se donnait à lui c'était puissant, chaud, rien de romantique. Il s'asseyait par terre dos à la porte, et se mit à pleurer, comme un enfant face à une décision impossible à prendre.

Sébastian et Kurt arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Blaine et Kurt tapa le code pour y entrer. Au moment de passer la porte il fut bousculer par un jeune homme, Sébastian croisa le regard de celui-ci et se stoppa net, ce dernier sorti et Sébastian avait arrêté de bouger.

K : seb, ca va ?

S : excuse-moi, mais je crois que ce mec me dit quelque chose,

K : c'est Ethan (fit Kurt d'une petite voix) au moins Blaine est seul.

S : c'est lui Ethan ? C'est bizarre, oh non, je le crois pas.

K : quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe Seb.

S : rien, va voir Blaine.

K : dis moi !

S : non allez monte.

Kurt arriva devant la porte de Blaine et pour la première fois il n'osa pas entrer. Il prit ses clef dans sa main, un double que Blaine lui avait donné quand il avait pris la décision ensemble de se marier à new York après leur diplôme. Les mains de Kurt tremblaient.

S : donne je vais le faire.

Blaine se releva en attendant les clefs dans la serrure, il savait trop bien qui c'était, une seule personne avait la clef.

B : Kurt.

S : bonsoir Blaine.

Bl : ou est Kurt.

K : je suis là, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai eu raison de venir.

Bl : espèce d'idiot, rentre je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

K : Séb, tu peux rester s'il te plait.

Bl : pas de soucis. Mais prévenez moi quand même si vous vous réconcilier sur l'oreiller.

K : on va dans la chambre.

Seb s'installa sur le canapé, bien décidé à attendre le retour de Mr Ethan, l'enfoiré de service, maintenant il se souvenait où il l'avait vu. Avant que Sébastian ne rentre chez les Warblers, il allait au lycée dans une autre ville, l'école organisait des voyages pour apprendre le français à paris et il y avait participé, d'autres écoles étaient invitées, et c'est là qu'il avait croisé Ethan, pendant trois mois ils avaient vécue une histoire passionnante, (les trois mois sans nouvelles de Blaine) Sébastian n'avait aucun scrupule à coucher avec un mec, juste pour le plaisir, mais il s'était attaché à ce mec, et quand le jour du départ arriva, le moment de se quitter, il avait même essuyer une larme, même si leur rencontre ne se faisait que dans une chambre d'hôtel, c'était physique et Seb avait aimé faire ça. Seulement le jour de repartir, Ethan s'était pointé avec un autre mec au point de rendez vous, seb l'avait vu arriver, même si il ne lui tenait pas la main, il avait compris tout de suite, et quand Ethan lui avait dit qu'il restait un peu plus longtemps à Paris, il avait compris qu'il n'était qu'un objet pour lui. Seb n'avait pas eu de mal à s'en remettre. Mais visiblement Blaine non. Il fallait mettre au courant Blaine.

Kurt et Blaine étaient assis sur le lit, aucun d'eux n'osait se regardait, comme une première fois, Kurt fixait les photos étalaient par terre. Il y vu celle de Ethan puis sur la table de nuit la sienne, il esquissa un sourire, tout n'es pas fini se dit-il, alors il prit tout son courage et fis face à Blaine.

K : regarde moi Blaine, dis moi simplement ou on va.

Bl : c'est à dire.

K : est ce que l'on continu ou on s'arrête là.

Bl : tu voudrais continuer toi ?

K : il ne s'agit pas de moi, moi je sais très bien où sont mes sentiments, mais plutôt de toi. T u aiment Ethan ?

Bl : je l'ai aimé (tout bas)

Kurt s'était levé.

K : et maintenant. On fait quoi alors. J'ai l'impression que tu es face à tes sentiments et que mon amour pour toi est plus fort que le tien pour moi.

Bl : non, je t'aime, vraiment, Kurt je ne peux vivre loin de toi, tu es mon clame, mais Ethan est revenu et tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec.

K : Très bien alors écoute-moi. (Blaine avait baissé les yeux) Blaine regarde moi, je ne te le répète pas deux fois.

Kurt avait relevé le menton de Blaine et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

K : je ne vais pas partir, parce que je t'aime trop pour ça, mais tu vois ces yeux là, ils ne pleureront plus, parce que je veux être heureux, avec ou sans toi, alors soit tu me suis, et on va dire ensemble à Ethan que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime. Soit tu reste là et tu me laisse repartir mais si je pars, je ne reviens pas…

Bl : Kurt pardon, je t'en prie, pardonne moi, je n'aurais jamais du, j'aurais du te parler de lui avant. Je t'aime Kurt, je t'en pris, reste.

K : je resterai si tu m'avoues toute la vérité. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir une chose et une seule.

Bl : tout ce que tu voudras

K : est ce que tu as couché avec Ethan ?

Bl : non…. (Blaine avait à nouveau baissé la tête)

K : Blaine ! La vérité !

Bl : non mais il a essayé et on s'est …

K : ca va c'est bon j'ai compris. Donc je suis toujours ton petit copain. Tu sais quoi, je ne vais pas baisser les bras, je ne mettrais pas fin à notre histoire parce qu'on a toujours été plus forts que ça tout les deux. En tout cas pas sans me battre.

B l : il va revenir, tu sais, il m'a dit qu'il allait s'installer ici.

K : et bien je l'attends…. Viens allons dire à Seb qu'il peut rentrer que je reste, enfin si je peux rester ?

B : bien sur, mais pas avant de m'avoir embrassé.

K : ca je veux bien…

Blaine et Kurt s'embrassèrent comme au premier baiser la magie opéra à nouveau, et Kurt se sentait revivre.

Ils allèrent rejoindre Seb, qui leur sourît les voyants à nouveau ensemble.

S : ca va mieux vous deux on dirait.

K : oui, merci Seb,

S : merci pour quoi ?

K : pour m'avoir bousculé.

S : de rien, Blaine il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

B : vas y

Au même moment la sonnerie de la porte retentit.

Bl c'est Ethan !

K : alors n'ouvre pas.

S : oh si on va ouvrir.

Bl : Seb !

S : tu vas comprendre. Mettez vous sur le coté…

Seb s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit avec un sourire radieux et ironique.

S : bonsoir Ethan !

E : Sébastian ! Mais….


	5. Chapter 5

S : bonsoir Ethan !

E : Sébastian, mais …

S : ben rentre voyons.

Bl : comment tu connais Sébastian toi ?

E : calme toi mon cœur, je vais t'expliquer

K : tu pourrais l'appeler autrement s'il te plait.

E : ok, je vois, tu dois être Kurt c'est ça. La il faut que tu m'explique Blaine, il a rien à voir avec moi, il est trop « gay » pour toi.

Kurt se plaça devant Blaine et poussa Ethan contre le mur violemment.

K : et comme ca, je suis un peu un moins « gay ». Laisse moi t'expliqué un truc, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber Blaine, alors je te conseille de partir.

E : un : tu me lâches, sinon…

K : sinon quoi ?

Bl : oh on se calme là, Kurt vient là, Ethan tu ferai mieux de partir.

E : non, navré mon cher mais je n'ai pas envie, on n'a pas fini tout les deux.

S : moi je crois que si. Ethan dégage.

E : Sébastian je t'ai rien demandé.

S : oui c'est vrai mais ca me démangeais. Je n'ai pas eu le temps il y a quelque mois.

Bl : de quoi tu parles au juste Seb.

S : je vois que Blaine n'est pas au courant.

E : tais toi !

Bl : qu'est ce que je devrais savoir ?

S : oui Ethan, qu'est ce qu'il devrait savoir.

E : rien écoute Blaine, tu ne peux pas me laisser, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime crois moi j'ai beaucoup mieux à t'apporter que ce mec (regardant Kurt)

Kurt s'était approché une nouvelle fois. Sébastian s'était interposé.

S : laisse Kurt je m'en charge. C'est drôle Ethan, tu m'a dis la même chose, enfin pas tout a fait mais en tout cas que tu m'aimais et que le mec avec qui tu venais de rompre avait déménagé et que de toute façon il était juste un amuse bouche, je me trompe ! Ce sont bien tes mots, tu n'avais pas dit de nom mais à juger par ta présence ici, il s'agissait de Blaine.

Bl : est ce que c'est vrai ?

E : Blaine ne l'écoute pas.

Bl : est ce que c'est vrai ?

S : bien sur que c'est vrai, lui et moi on s'est rencontré à Paris, on est sorti ensemble 3 mois.

Bl : tu m'avais dis que tu partais à Paris, les 3 mois sans nouvelles.

S : il m'a attiré dans son lit des le 2 ème jour. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ca, je le faisais seulement pour coucher avec. Mais j'avoue que tu es doué au lit et je m'étais un peu attaché mais quand tu t'es pointé avec ce type le jour du départ pour me dire que tu restais avec à paris, j'ai vite su que tu voulais juste coucher avec moi.

Bl : comment j'ai pu y croire.

K : tu es trop sensible, ce mec est une ordure.

S : je crois savoir pourquoi tu es revenu, tu es frustré de ne pas l'avoir mis dans ton lit.

E : Blaine, attend, je suis ton premier amour, tu te rappelles. Ok j'ai fauté mais je t'aime.

K : ok ca suffit j'en ai assez entendu. Maintenait laisser moi te dire une chose, Blaine et moi on est ensemble et on va se marier, navré mon cher mais tu es peut-être son premier amour, mais je suis sa première expérience sexuelle et ca tu ne l'auras pas. Maintenant dégage. Tu es chez moi ici.

E : non tu es chez Blaine.

K : erreur, j'habite ici avec lui, j'étais juste reparti chez mon père quelque temps. Mais lui et moi on vit ensemble.

E : ok je pars mais j'en ai pas fini, je suis encore là deux semaines, je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot… Je connais tes faiblesses Blaine.

S : ouais c'est ça, dehors sors d'ici.

Blaine regarda Kurt avec surprise, Sébastian mis Ethan dehors, et Kurt enlaça Blaine qui n'avait de cesse de lui demander pardon.

K : arrête maintenant c'est derrière nous tout ca. Par contre il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose avec ta déco, je refuse de vire ici avec ces couleurs au mur.

Bl attend tu viens vraiment vivre ici ?

K : oui bébé, je veux vire avec toi. Et pas dans un an, maintenant. Je t'aime Blaine.

Bl : je t'aime Kurt.

Des larmes coulèrent sur leur visage, mais cette fois des larmes de joies et d'amour, parce qu'ils s'aimaient c'était certain

Sébastian rentra doucement dans l'appart, Kurt et Blaine était adossé au mu, enlacé et entrain de s'embrasser fougueusement, Kurt retira le t-shirt de Blaine, qui fit de même avec Kurt, Sébastian quitta la pièce les laissant seul avec un sourire de satisfaction.

_**VOILA IL EST FINI MAIS PAS TOUT A FAIT ETHAN N'EST PAS ENCORE PARTI**_

_**RENDEZ VOUS AU PRCOCHAIN CHAPITRE….Blaine peut encore rechuter …..**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt avait passé la soirée à se câliner et à ranger le désordre dans la chambre de Blaine, Kurt pris le temps de discuter avec l'homme de sa vie, Blaine lui raconta en détail (Kurt avait insisté) sa rencontre avec Ethan, jusque où i s avaient été tous les deux. Puis Kurt s'était arrêté sur les lettres et la photo d'Ethan et Blaine.

K : tu va les garder ?

Bl : non bébé, jette-les

K : tu en es sur ? C'est ton passé, je comprendrais, tant que tu ne les ressors pas.

Bl : alors à quoi bon les garder !

K : ok, alors vas y fais le.

Bl : donne.

Blaine eu un moment d'hésitation, il regarda la photo et Kurt le fixa, pendant de longues minutes, puis sorti de la chambre.

Bl : bébé attend, désolé.

K : explique-moi pourquoi tu n'arrive pas à jeter cette photo

Bl : je vais le faire, ok, pardonne moi, mais j'ai juste eu un moment d'hésitation.

K : tu sais quoi, je vais aller me coucher, demain ca ira mieux. Si tu la jette ou même si tu ne le fais pas, ne me le dis pas, mais assure toi que je ne tombe pas dessus un jour.

Bl : Kurt, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

K : quoi, Blaine, faire quoi ? Il y a dix minutes on faisait l'amour et là une simple photo te chamboule, je sais que ce sera dur, mais ne m'en demande pas trop d'un coup ok ?

Bl : tu as raison, je te rejoins

K : ok, je vais dans le lit.

Blaine finit par rejoindre Kurt dans leur lit, et regarda dormir Kurt. On aurait dit un ange. Blaine eu plus de mal à fermer les yeux. Il avait reçu un message d'Ethan mais n'avait rien dit à Kurt pour ne pas envenimé les choses, il l'avait aussitôt effacé. Le lendemain matin son portable vibra à nouveau.

SMS

Blaine c'est Séb, ouvre moi, il gèle dehors.

SMS BLAINE :

Vas-y monte.

Blaine ouvra la porte à Sébastian, il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit parce que Kurt dormait toujours.

S : comment ca va toi ?

Bl ca va, Kurt dors encore, viens on va dans le salon. Tu veux un café ?

S : oui je veux bien, la nuit à été courte.

Bl : pour moi oui, lui il s'est couché tôt.

S : Blaine ca va ?

bl: non pas vraiment, hier soir Kurt m'a fait jeter les lettres d'Ethan, ca ne me posait pas de problème, puis quand il m'a tendu la photo, là j'ai eu un blanc et Kurt l'a mal pris.

S : tu ne voulais pas t'en séparer.

Bl : disons que j'ai eu un pincement au cœur, comme si je balancé une parti de ma vie. Il a joué un rôle important dans mon coming out et je n'arrive pas à m'ôter ca de la tète. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, que c'est Kurt que j'aime, mais depuis qu'il est revenu, c'est comme si on ne s'était pas dit adieu, je veux dire officiellement, j'ai le sentiment que tout n'est pas encore fini avec lui.

S : c'est normal que tu ressentes ça, mais Blaine, il n'est pas pour toi, c'est un pourri ce type, il ne veut que coucher avec toi, crois moi je sais de quoi je parle.

Bl et si je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, comment ca va se passer avec Kurt.

S : et bien tu va devoir faire un choix, te poser les bonne questions, mais sache que je serai là quoi que tu fasses, tu as juste besoin d'aide pour ne pas retomber dans ses bras, il sait y faire et tu as peur de craquer, je me trompe ?

Bl : non, il est tellement différent de Kurt. Répond moi franchement Seb, de toi à moi, il fait si bien l'amour que ça.

S : je ne te le dirai pas, tu pourrais en avoir envie

Bl : j'en conclu que oui.

Le portable de Blaine sonna, et Sébastian savait trop bien qui c'était.

SMS ETHAN :

Bonjour Blaine, le ciel est triste sans toi à mon réveil, appelle moi je t'en prie, j'ai réussie a avoir une place pour les régionales ce soir, j'aimerai que l'on se voit la bas.

Blaine montra le sms à Sébastian :

S : si Kurt l'apprend on est mal !

K : apprendre quoi ? Bonjour Sébastian.

Bl : bon jour mon cœur. Tu veux ton café.

K : ne change pas de sujet. Apprendre quoi.

S : Blaine tu dois lui dire.

Bl : tient, lit par toi-même.

Kurt pris le portable de Blaine et lu le message.

K : bien, le spectacle est ouvert à tous, nous on sera sur la scène, de plus notre duo parle d'amour, alors il n'y aucun problème, pas vrai mon cœur ?

Bl : si tu le dis !

K : ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir dit moi.

Bl : pardon mais ca m'énerve de te voir aussi mal, je sais que tu fais bonne figure mais je sens que cela ne t'ai plait pas.

K : tu veux savoir, oui ce na me plait pas, oui je n'ai pas envie de le voir tourner autour de toi, comme un vautour qui attend que sa proie soit vulnérable, et oui je suis jaloux, mais je t'aime alors je te l'ai dit je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, tu es mon homme, que ca lui plaise ou non.

S : bon au moins c'est clair, on va être en retard pour les répétitions, magnez vous les gars.

K : on se dépêche.

Au bout d'une demi-heure les trois amis sortirent de l'immeuble et montèrent dans leur voiture, Sébastian démarra et pila net. Blaine sorti de la voiture en vitesse.

Bl : mais putain Ethan, t'es malade ou quoi, on a failli t'écraser !

E : je sais, c'est drôle que ce soit toi qui sorte. Il faut qu'on parle.

Bl : non, on n'a plus rien à se dire. Recule-toi qu'on puisse partir.

E : non je ne bouge pas tant que tu ne viens pas avec moi.

K : il t'a dit de dégager je crois.

E : et toi remonte dans la voiture c'est entre Blaine et moi.

K : Blaine on y va, les autres nous attendant.

Bl : j'arrive.

K : Blaine !

Bl : oui Kurt je viens.

K : Sébastian démarre on y va.

Bl : Kurt attend.

K : règle tes comptes, et rejoins moi, le spectacle est à 20 h.

Bl : non je monte. Démarre seb.

S : tu es sur. Parce que là je vais lui rouler dessus.

Bl : contourne le.

Ethan s'était poussé et placé à coté de la porte de Blaine, il l'ouvrit et regarda Blaine fixement dans les yeux.

E : s'il te plait. Blaine, accorde-moi une heure, juste une heure.

K: stop j'en ai marre. !

Kurt sorti de la voiture à nouveau et poussa Ethan a terre, ce dernier se releva, et plaqua Kurt contre le mur derrière lui.

E : ne me touche plus jamais, écoute bien minus, Blaine st à moi, alors lâche l'affaire, tu risque de te bruler les ailes. Tu lui as servie de joujou pendant six mois, maintenant je le reprends.

K : jamais tu m'entends, fous nous la paix

Ethan envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Kurt, Blaine et Seb sortirent de la voiture, Blaine sépara Les deux jeunes hommes et Sébastian couru vers Kurt, son arcade saignait et la lèvre aussi.

S : Kurt ca va ? Tiens met ca sur ta lèvre.

E : oh le pauvre il saigne.

Bl : arrête ca tout de suite, ne touche plus jamais à Kurt, c'est compris. Kurt bébé ca va ?

E : Bébé, tu n'as rien de mieux ? Tu m'étonnes.

Bl : une heure, tu as une heure et après je veux plus te voir.

K : Blaine, tu.

Bl : je règle ca et je te rejoins mon cœur, Seb emmène le à l'hôpital.

Kurt regarda Blaine rentrer dans son immeuble avec Ethan, le pire lui passa par la tête, mais sa lèvre lui faisait mal. Seb l'accompagna à l'hôpital puis reparti chez Blaine, il se souvenait de la conversation de ce matin, il savait que Blaine était vulnérable, il monta en quatrième vitesse mais personne ne répondit, juste des murmures derrière la porte se faisait entendre. Seb ouvra la porte avec la clef que Kurt lui avait donnée. Il entra, et trouva Ethan allongé sur Blaine dans le lit.

E : Blaine je sais que tu en as envie.

Bl : on le fait et tu disparais c'est promis.

E : oui, je te le jure.

S : après l'avoir dit à Kurt certainement.

E : tu tombes mal là.

S : au contraire, je tombe très bien. Blaine sort du lit ! Et attend moi à coté.

Blaine s'exécuta. Et laissa Seb avec Ethan.

E : tu va faire quoi, au juste.

S : ça !

Seb s'était assis sur Ethan et lui avait plaque les mains au dessus de sa tête.

E : et arrête ça tu veux !

S : tu as envie et tu m'as donné envie. A + b = sexe.

E : tu crois ca toi ?

S : oh que oui….. Je suis dix fois meilleurs que Blaine et je sais que c'est la seule chose que tu veux. Et je n'ai aucun scrupule.

Seb posa ses mains sur le sexe de Ethan et retira le boxer de ce dernier, puis commença à le masturber, Ethan était pris à son propre jeu et il aimait ça.

Blaine passa la tête par la porte de la chambre quand il aperçu Ethan et Seb entrai de faire l'amour, il s'éclipsa avec une pointe de jalousie, il partie rejoindre Kurt, mais avec un tas d'idée confuse dans la tête. Pourquoi Seb avait fait ca, il semblait détestait Ethan, en même temps ca lui avait ouvert les yeux, Ethan avait céder trop facilement, c'est donc qu'il n'aimait pas Blaine… Kurt, il fallait qu'il voit Kurt…

Il arriva devant l'hôpital, se gara, et vit Kurt à l'extérieur il sorti en courant. Et embrassa Kurt sur la bouche avec une passion dévorante.

Bl : j'ai envie de toi.

K : maintenant, ici, c'est la voiture de Seb je te signale et dehors il fait moins dix.

Bl : vient

Blaine roula jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un endroit tranquille à l'abri du regard.

Bl : enlève to pantalon bébé, je veux te faire l'amour maintenant.

K : Blaine qu'est ce qui t'arrive, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi excité ?

Bl c'est parce que je t'aime, à en mourir.

K : attention ma lèvre Blaine, j'ai mal.

Bl : pardon, laisse-moi faire.

Kurt firent l'amour dans la voiture et se retrouvèrent enfin comme avant avec une petite nuance, Blaine avait été un peu plus brusque que d'habitude.

K : Blaine doucement, j'aime quand tu prends les choses en main mais vas-y doucement.

Bl : tu aimes ca Kurt, je sais. Je t'aime, bébé je vais, oh mon dieu dis mon nom Kurt.

K : Blaine, je t'aime, je vais jouir. Continu, oh oui bébé.

Bl : c'est bon Kurt, je t'aime.

Blaine avait une larme dans le regard, il avait embrassé Kurt comme jamais auparavant.

K : ca va mon cœur, tu pleures ?

Bl : de joie, je t'aime, rassure toi ca va !

Blaine repris le volant en direction de la salle de spectacle la tête ailleurs.

K : tu es sur que tout va bien.

Bl : Oui.

PDV BLAINE :

En fait non Kurt, je ne pensais pas à toi au moment de jouir, mais à Ethan…


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt et Blaine arrivèrent ensemble au spectacle, les autres membres du glee club furent surpris mais soulager, Rachel avec touché un mot à tous au sujet du différent qui les opposait, ils avaient rater leur repet., mais ils étaient bons. Kurt regardait Blaine, un peu inquiet quand même, depuis toute cette histoire il n'était plus tout à fait le même, il misait sur leur duos pour enfin retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Il scruta la salle pour voir si Ethan était là, et effectivement il y était, ce qui parut étrange c'est que Seb ne soit pas là. Il arrivera surement plus tard.

Le duo se passa à merveille, la chanson c'était Blaine qui l'avait choisit et quand il regardait Kurt il y avait tout l'amour du monde. Blaine savait que c'était lui mais Kurt y retrouva cette étincelle. Il regarda Ethan qui s'était levé et qui siffler après Blaine, ce dernier s'approcha de Kurt et le pris par la taille pour l'emmener en coulisses. Seb les y attendais.

S : vous étiez géniaux.

Bl : ca va Seb ?

K : Blaine c'est quoi ce ton.

S : laisse Kurt juste un petit différent. Je pourrais te l'emprunter deux secondes.

K : oui, je vais voir mon père. A tout à l'heure mon cœur.

Seb attendis que Kurt s'éloigne, et attrapa Blaine à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

S : c'est quoi ton problème, tu m'explique. ?

Bl : c'était bien ces retrouvailles avec Ethan.

S : tu es jaloux ma parole, tu as un sérieux problème. Si tu veux tant que ca coucher avec, fais le, au moins ce sera clair dans ta tête.

Bl : je ne veux pas coucher avec.

S : vraiment tu en es sur ?

Bl bon écoute j'ai exagéré, j'avoue mais j'ai fais quelque chose de pire.

S : vas y je t'écoute.

Bl : après t'avoir vu avec Ethan je suis allé voir Kurt et je l'ai presque forcé à me faire l'amour.

S : dans ma caisse, eh mec t'exagère là.

Bl : seb s'il te plait. J'ai jamais été aussi brusque avec lui, il n'a pas dit non, mais le plus grave c'est que je ne pensais pas à lui, mais

S : à Ethan…

Bl : ouais. J'en ai marre, aide moi seb. J'ai l'impression de tromper Kurt et j'ai le sentiment que je vais le perdre, je fais rien pour, il me hante, c'est horrible.

S : je vais parler à Ethan

Bl : ca sert à rien c'est moi le problème. Je vais quitter Kurt.

S : tu as raison, quitte le comme ça je pourrais.

Bl : tu pourras quoi ?

S : rien, oublie. Il faut que je me sauve je t'appelle plus tard.

Sans le savoir Blaine avait offert à Seb la solution à son problème, Seb savais quoi faire.

S : Kurt, rejoins au Lima café trouve un truc, c'est important, il faut que je te parle.

K : mais le Glee Club y va aussi on a qu'a partir ensemble.

S : non il faut qu'on y soit avant eux, je t'expliquerai.

K : ok j'arrive.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kurt se retrouvait avec Kurt à une table ils avaient très peu de temps, Seb alla droit au but.

K : bon tu m'explique.

S : voila c'est simple pour que Blaine comprenne qu'Ethan n'es pas l'amour de sa vie, il faut que l'amour de sa vie lui fasse peur, il faut que Blaine sente qu'il va te perdre.

K : jusque la je te suis, mais pourquoi tu dis que Ethan..

S : j'ai couché avec cet après midi chez Blaine, je l'ai fait pour qu'il se rend compte que ce mec est un salaud de première.

K : il vous as vu ?

S : oui

K : je comprends mieux son comportement dans ta voiture.

S : à ce propos tu me dois un nettoyage.

K : Blaine t'a dit, oups ! Désolé, bon on fait quoi alors.

S : tu veux récupérer Blaine.

K : je me battrai pour lui

S : alors flirt avec moi.

K : tu ne vas pas bien toi !

S : si justement, on va le rendre jaloux qu'il voit ce que sais que d'avoir un mec qui tourne autour de celui qu'il aime, c'est exactement ce qu'il fait avec toi, rentre dans son jeu.

K : ok, j'accepte mais tu ne mettras pas dans ton lit, Sébastian Smythe

S : dommage vu ce que m'a raconter Blaine, tu as l'air plutôt doué dans un lit.

K : je me passerai de tes commentaires.

S : fais gaffe il arrive.

Bl : Kurt, je te cherchais, pourquoi tu es parti avant

S : il m'a accompagné, on a pris un verre en t'attendant.

Bl : oh, ok !

K : eh j'adore cette chanson, Seb viens on va danser pendant que Blaine s'installe.

Bl : Kurt !

S : ca va c'est juste une danse…

Finn tapa dans le dos de Blaine, et le taquina.

F : fais gaffe, tu va te faire piquer ton mec.

Bl : ca n'a rien de drôle Finn…

Kurt semblait jouer le jeu et Seb tenait son rôle à merveille, passa de temps en temps sa main de le dos de Kurt, Blaine ruminer seul dans son coin de rage, ca semblait marcher…..


	8. Chapter 8

_**ATTENTION AU PLUS JEUNES IL EST RATED M**_

Kurt avait passé la soirée entre la piste de danse et la table, il s'était assis à coté de Blaine et en face de Sébastian qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

S : tu sais que tu débrouille pas mal en danse.

K : merci Seb, et puis ca fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé autant, ca me manquait. Oublier un peu les soucis, juste s'éclater.

S : ouais c'est vrai, tu devrais venir danser Blaine ca te ferai du bien.

Bl : je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger, je vois que vous éclater très bien sans moi.

K : allons amour ! Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, je m'amuse c'est tout, ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux ?

Bl : non, pourquoi le serais-je, Sébastian est notre ami, n'est ce pas Seb !

S : oui, Blaine !

Bl : ok je vais chercher à boire.

Seb fit un petit clin d'œil à Kurt lui faisant comprendre que le jeu fonctionnait parfaitement.

Un jeune homme caché dans l'ombre observait la scène, Blaine se dirigea vers le bar, ce dernier le rejoignit.

E : bonsoir Blaine.

Bl : Ethan qu'est ce que tu fais là, si Kurt te vois ici, tu risque d'avoir des problèmes.

E : visiblement Kurt à mieux à faire. Regarde le danser, il allume séb avec vigueur.

Bl : arrête de faire ça, il n'est pas comme ça.

E : alors c'est Seb qui mène la danse, il est doué tu sais, méfie toi, Kurt pourrais tomber dans ses filets.

Bl : comme toi chez moi cet après midi.

E : je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Bl : oh si tu vois très bien, j'étais là Ethan, je vous ai entendu et visiblement tu prenais ton pied.

E : oui c'est vrai, mais je ne t'ai jamais caché que j'aimais les jeux charnelles, mais il y a une différence avec toi, je t'aime vraiment.

Bl : tant pis pour toi, parce que je viens d'ouvrir les yeux. Maintenant dégage.

E : alors c'est Kurt, et rien que lui.

Bl : oui, et Seb commence sérieusement à m'agacer, il faut qu'il arrête de draguer mon mec comme ca.

E : ok je te laisse tu es vraiment trop minable, tu vas te le faire piquer Blaine et tu reviendras pleurer dans mes bras, crois moi, je connais bien Seb. On est pareil lui et moi. Soit réaliste il à pas hésiter à coucher avec moi, pour un ami qui prétend t'aider, c'est bizarre.

Bl : j'en ai assez entendu, maintenant laisse moi.

Blaine resta au bar et regardait Kurt danser avec Seb, ce dernier n'hésita pas une seule seconde à poser ses mains sur la taille de Kurt ce qui fit sortir Blaine de ses gonds.

Bl : Kurt, vient il faut que je te parle.

K : je danse là.

Bl : Kurt !

S : attend au moins la fin de la chanson.

Bl : toi je t'ai rien demandais. Kurt dehors maintenant !

K : non ! Je ne suis pas ton chien, tu me parles autrement, je ne t'ai jamais entendu me parler comme ça en six mois, tu as changé Blaine, j'en ai assez je rentre, Seb ramène moi s'il te plait, je n'ai pas ma voiture.

S : ok.

Bl : tu l'emmènes dans ton lit c'est ça.

K : tu es ridicule et jaloux, tu sais tu as vraiment un réel problème. On y va Seb.

Blaine resta planté au milieu de la piste de danse, Kurt et Seb partirent ensemble….

Quelque part dans une chambre au beau milieu de la nuit….

S : Kurt ta peau est super douce, on dirait celle d'un bébé.

K : merci mais la tienne est pas mal non plus tu sais.

S : je peux enlever ton pull.

K : je te croyais plus entreprenant d'habitude.

S : je ne sais pas avec toi, j'ai plus envie de douceur, alors je prends mon temps.

K : ouiet bien ne prend pas trop ton temps, parce que je pourrais changer d'avis.

Kurt inversa la situation et vint s'assoir sur Seb.

K : ok je le fais alors, c'est moi qui vais te montrer que je ne suis pas si prude que ça.

Kurt ouvrit le ceinturon de Seb, et pu voir l'érection de ce dernier, à cette vue Kurt senti le désir monter, il avait envie de plus, il ôta le pantalon de Seb, celui-ci se détendit et ferma les yeux, Kurt ouvrit la chemise, puis passa ses doigts froids sur le torse de Seb, les fit glisser doucement, ce qui arracha un soupir de plaisir au jeune homme, puis il descendit vers son entrejambe.

K : tu as un corps parfait, mieux que Blaine, si je l'avais su avant…

S : tu es sur de ce que tu fais,

K : oh que oui, tu m'as allumé toute la soirée je te signale.

S : ca ne devait être qu'un jeu.

K : et bien ca ne l'est plus. Fais-moi l'amour Seb.

S : à vos ordres

Seb retourna Kurt et avec une tendresse infinie, le déshabilla, le caressa. Il passa sa langue sur le sexe tendu de Kurt, puis le pris en bouche.

K : c'est divin, Seb continu…

S : tu sais que je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça.

K : déçu !

S : non absolument pas, au contraire, charmé, et très très excité.

K : alors fais toi plaisir….

Seb prenait un réel plaisir à faire l'amour à Kurt, s'était loin d'être ce qu'il avait connu avec Ethan, c'était doux tendre mais en même temps puissant, un feu d'artifice, et tout lui convenait, le corps parfait de Kurt qui ondulait sous ses doigts, il régissait à chaque caresse, il se donnait vraiment sans retenu.

K : seb, je te veux en moi, arrête de me sucer et vient.

S : tu te lâche bébé.

K : prend moi Seb, maintenant.

Seb relava le bassin de Kurt et prépara ce dernier, d'abord avec un doigt, puis deux, Kurt attrapa la vaseline et un préservatif. Le déroula avec sa bouche sur le sexe de Blaine.

S : tu sais y faire dis moi

K : il y a un tas de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi….

S : j'ai hâte.

Kurt se cambra et Seb vint s'immiscer en Kurt d'abord doucement, puis plus vivement, et à chaque gémissement à la fois de douleur et de plaisir, Seb s'enfonçait un peu plus.

S : ca va Kurt ?

K : oui continu séb, c'est trop bon, bouge, vas y

S : comme ca,

K : oh mon dieu, non tu es un dieu, c'est magique, tu es parfait, encore Seb, continu, je vais jouir….

Seb : oh Kurt c'est trop, je peux plus c'est parfait. Tu es parfait comme si nos corps étaient faist l'un pour l'autre, je crois que je t'aime Kurt, je vais, je vais…..

Seb se redressa d'un seul coup ouvrant les yeux sur sa chambre, en âge, et les mains dans son boxer. Il avait rêvé, mais c'était tellement réel... Etrange pensa t'il.

_**Bon le chapitre 8 est fini, j'espère que ca va, et que je vous emmener sur une pente glissante, avouer que vous y avez cru… le prochain sera surement le dernier, alors Kurt fini par revenir ou Seb lui avoue son rêve et tombe dans ses griffes mais pour de vrai cette fois…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Appartement de Sébastian

PDV SEB :

Putain c'était quoi ce rêve débile, comment j'ai pu imaginer Kurt et moi entrai de faire ça. Il faut que je me contrôle, ca doit être la danse, c'est vrai qu'il m'a allumé grave, je le savais pas aussi hot, mais c'est le petit copain de Blaine, ce même Blaine avec qui j'ai voulu sortir il y a quelques mois. Je me suis trop rapproché de Kurt. D'ailleurs comment il va ?

SMS SEB :

Kurt c'est seb, tu vas bien ?

SMS KURT :

Je sais que c'est toi, ton nom s'affiche je te signale, oui je vais bien, pas de nouvelles de Blaine mais ca va

SMS SEB :

Moi non plus, tu veux que je passe chez toi.

SMS KURT :

Non c'est bon, merci, je crois que je vais dormir et on verra demain en cours.

SMS SEB :

Kurt, tu crois que tu as raison de t'accrocher comme ça à Blaine. Il a peut être fais son choix.

SMS KURT :

Tu me fais quoi Seb ! Tu joue encore ou pas là.

SMS SEB :

Laisse tomber, oublie ce que je viens dire. Tu as raison ce n'était qu'un jeu tout à l'heure sure la piste de danse.

SMS KURT :

Bien sur que s'en était un. Seb, ne me dit pas que tu ne voyais pas ça comme un jeu.

SMS SEB :

Je peux etre franc avec toi.

SMS KURT :

Bien sur.

SMS SEB :

Et bien tu m'a pas mal allumé en dansant et le pire c'est que tu ne la pas fais exprès et je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. Je n'aurai pas du dire ca désolé.

SMS KURT :

Non, non, tu as bien fait, j'avoue que tu m'as troublé pendant un instant, mais quand j'ai compris que ca allait trop loin, j'avoue avoir compris que tu ne jouais plus, j'ai pris l'excuse de rentrer.

SMS SEB :

On peut en parler plus tard, j'aimerai que les choses soient claires.

SMS KURT :

Bien sur Sébastian, tu sais je pense que tu es resté trop longtemps seul, et il serai temps que tu trouve un petit copain.

SMS SEB :

Avec le temps et après les échecs comme Ethan, je me suis rendu compte que c'était quelqu'un comme toi qu'il me fallait. Tu es plus mature que tu ne le crois.

SMS KURT :

C'est gentil seb, mais je suis avec Blaine même lui et moi en ce moment c'est compliqué, je l'aime, mais tu seras toujours un très bon ami.

SMS SEB :

Merci

Seb arrêta de taper son texto et a peine s'était il posé dans son canapé que des violents coups contre sa porte retentirent.

Bl : Seb ouvre cette porte où je te jure que je la défonce.

S : oh tu te calme ! J'ouvre.

Seb eu a peine le temps d'ouvrir qu'il se retrouva collé au mur par un Blaine enragé.

Bl : où est Kurt, dans ton lit c'est ça ? Tu t'éclate bien avec mon petit copain.

S : lâche moi, je ne suis pas avec Kurt !

Bl : je ne te crois pas, vous avez fais quoi touts les deux.

S : arrête tout de suite, je suis seul, Kurt est chez lui, je l'ai ramené et je suis rentré, je n'ai rien fait, on a fait ça pour te rendre jaloux et visiblement ca a marché.

Blaine lâcha Sébastian et entra dans son salon, il s'effondra sur le canapé. Seb s'approcha et passa sa main dans son dos pour le réconforter.

S : crois moi Blaine, ce mec t'aime comme un fou, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que tu lui reviennes.

Bl : pardonne-moi Seb, j'ai été con, mais quand je vous ai vu ensemble j'ai cru que j'allais te tuer pour m'avoir pris Kurt.

S : maintenant tu sais ce qu'a ressenti Kurt face à Ethan.

Bl : tu veux dire que…

S : que Kurt à jouer la comédie avec moi pour que tu ouvres les yeux, que tu vois a quel point ca peut faire mal de sentir celui qu'on aime s'éloigner sans rien pouvoir faire. L'idée venait de moi. Tout comme celle de coucher avec Ethan en te sachant à coté, pour que tu comprennes le genre d'ordure qu'il est. Merde Blaine ouvre les yeux, Kurt t'aime, ne le laisse pas comme ça, quand il baisse sa garde il s'écroule, je l'ai jamais vu autant souffrir.

Bl : quel con, qu'est ce que je dois faire.

S : attend demain, en cours, vous serez seuls sans Ethan, sans moi, c'est ce qu'il vous faut. Et puis demain soir il y a le diner organisé par Mr Schuster au breadsticks, pour la remise des diplôme, profites en pour lui faire une déclaration comme toi seul sait le faire.

Bl : oui tu as raison, on verra demain.

S : pizza et match de foot ?

Bl : et une bonne bière….

Le lendemain matin quand Blaine arriva en cours il chercha après Kurt, n'ayant pas les même cours ce ne fut pas facile. Il du attendre le cours du Glee Club.

W : très bien, les new directions, avant tout encore bravo pour les régionales gagnées avec panache, je dois dire que la performance de été parfaite, maintenant on a les nationales a préparé, mais avant tout n'oubliez pas le diner que Emma et moi faisons au Breadsticks ce soir 21 h. on nous installé une scène et un micro.

P : super ! On pourra chanter.

Bl : et faire mieux encore….

W : Kurt tu voulais nous faire un solo je crois.

K : oui, j'ai une petite mise au point à faire.

Kurt s'était levé, et Blaine l'avait regardé avec curiosité, il n'allait tout de même pas régler ses comptes en chanson devant tout le monde. Et si, Blaine le fixa et Kurt commença à chanter.

**Don't Wanna Lose You Now**  
_Je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant_  
**I never thought that I would lose my mind**  
_Je n'avais jamais pensé que je perdrais la tête_  
**That I could control this**  
_Que je pourrais contrôler ça_  
**Never thought that I'd be left behind**  
_Jamais pensé que je serais quitté_  
**That I was stronger than you, baby**  
_Que j'étais plus fort que toi, bébé_  
**Boy if only I knew what I've done**  
_bébé, si seulement je savais ce que j'ai fais_  
**You know, so why don't you tell me**  
_Toi tu le sais, alors pourquoi ne me le dis tu pas ?_  
**And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun**  
_Et je, je descendrais la lune et le soleil_  
**To ****show**** how much I care**  
_Pour te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi_

**Chorus :**  
_Refrain :_  
**Don't wanna lose you now**  
_Je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant_  
**Baby, I know we can win this**  
_Bébé, je sais que nous pouvons le faire_  
**Don't wanna lose you now**  
_Je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant_  
**No no, or ever again**  
_Non non, plus jamais._

**I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay**  
_J'ai ce sentiment que tu ne vas pas rester_  
**It's burning within me**  
_Ca brûle en moi._  
**The fear of losing**  
_La peur de perdre,_  
**Of slipping away**  
_De glisser_  
**It just keeps getting closer, baby**  
_Se rapproche de plus en plus près._  
**Whatever reason to leave that I've had**  
_Peu importe la raison que j'ai eu de quitter ce que j'avais_  
**My place was always beside you**  
_Ma place était toujours à coté de toi._  
**And I wish that I didn't need you so bad**  
_Et je souhaite n'avoir pas eu besoin de toi aussi fort._  
**Your face just won't go away**  
_Ton visage ne partira jamais._

**Chorus**  
_Refrain_

**I never thought that I would lose my mind**  
_Je n'avais jamais pensé que je perdrais la tête_  
**That I could control this**  
_Que je pourrais contrôler ça_  
**Never thought that I'd be left behind**  
_Jamais pensé que je serais quitté_  
**That I was stronger than you**  
_Que j'étais plus fort que toi_

**Don't want to lose to loneliness**  
_Je ne veux pas te perdre, être seul_  
**Boy I know we can win**  
_Bébé, je sais que nous pouvons le faire_  
**Don't want to lose to emptiness, oh no**  
_Je ne veux pas te perdre, être vide, oh non_  
**Never again**  
_Plus jamais_

_Kurt avait fini la chanson les larmes plein les yeux et Blaine s'était effondré, pris de remord, il sorti du cours en courant, Rachel le suivi voyant que Kurt ne bougeais plus._

_R : Blaine arrête toi, je ne cours pas aussi vite que toi. Blaine Anderson, fuir n'arrangera rien_

_Bl : tu as raison pardonne moi. _

_R : ca ne s'arrange pas avec Kurt, il se passe quoi au juste ?_

_Bl : j'ai été con, mais je l'aime et maintenant que j'e suis sur, que c'est lui l'homme de ma vie, mon seul et unique amour, je ne sais pas comment faire pour arranger cela._

_R : lu dire tout simplement._

_Bl : ca ne suffira pas. Il faut quelque chose__ de plus profond._

_R : demande le en mariage si tu es si sur de toi._

_Bl : oui !_

_R : je plaisantais !_

_Bl : mais oui, tu as raison, ce soir au Breadsticks c'est l'idéal, mais il faut que son père soit là. Je file chez les Hummel, tu peux gérer Kurt pour moi, ne lui dis rien Rachel._

_R : non t'inquiète je gère, allez file à ce soir, oublie__ pas la bague._

_Bl : la bague ! Oh oui exacte, la bague. _

_Blaine fila chez Burt puis à la __bijouterie. Et enfin chez lui, il mit le plus beau de ses jeans, le t-shirt préférer de Kurt, il se sentait revivre. _

_Le Glee club se trouvait maintenant au restaurant, Kurt s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Blaine arrivé, quand le première note de musique commencèrent il se retourna vers Rachel et lui dit à l'oreille._

_K : Blaine ne viendra pas…_

_R : mais si, et puis s'il n'est pas là__, je suis là moi._

_K : oui, merci, je t'aime toi tu sais._

_R : je sais. _

_La lumière se baissât, le chanteur apparu de dos. Les premiers mots sortirent et Kurt se figea._

_Blaine se retourna et s'approcha de Kurt. _

**See first of all, I know these so called players wouldn't tell you this**  
_Tout d'abord je sais que mes potes ne voulaient pas te dire cela is_  
**But, Ima be real and say what's on my heart**  
_Mais moi je suis sincère et je te dis ce que j'ai sur mon coeur_  
**Lets take this chance and make this love feel relevant**  
_Saisissons cette chance et rendons ce sentiment d'amour plus approprié_  
**Didn't you know I loved you from the start yeah eah eah yeeah**  
_Tu le sais peut être pas mais je t'aime dès le début,_

**Then I think about, all the years we put in this relationship**  
_Oui quand je pense à toutes ces années_  
**Who knew we'd make it this faar**  
_Où nous avons construit dans cette relation_  
**Then I think about, where would I be if we were to just fall apart**  
_Qui aurai su que nous serions allé si loin ?_  
**And I can't stand the thought of losing youu. uh oh**  
_Quand je pense, qu'il y a eu des hauts et des bas et moi je ne veux pas que tu me laisses_

**Chorus :**  
_[Refrain] :_  
**Meet me at the alter in your white ****suit**  
_Rendez-vous devant l'autel dans ton costume blanc_  
**We ain't get no younger we might as well do it**  
_Nous ne sommes pas trop jeune, nous pourrions aussi bien le faire_  
**Been feelin' you all the while girl I must confess**  
_Mais tu es toujours affolée je dois l'admettre_  
**my men**** let's just get married I just want to get married**  
_mon bébé, marrions-nous, je veux seulement t'épouser_

**Meet me at the alter in your white**** suit**  
_Rendez-vous devant l'autel dans costume blanc_  
**We ain't gettin no younger (so) we might as well do it**  
_Nous ne sommes pas trop jeune, nous pourrions aussi bien la faire_  
**Been feelin' you all the while girl and I must confess**  
_Mais tu es toujours affolée je dois l'admettre_  
**Lets get married**  
_bébé, marrions-nous_

**Said**** I done it all, but frankly man I'm tired of this emptiness**  
_Franchement bébé, je suis fatigué de ce vide_  
**I wanna come home to you and only you**  
_Je veux rentrer à la maison pour toi et seulement toi_  
**Cause making love to just anyone ain't happinin'**  
_Faire l'amour a quelqu'un d'autre n'arrivera pas_  
**I just gotta be with you. ooh osh**  
_Car je veux seulement être avec toi_  
**Did you think about, us finishing something we started so long ago**  
_Penses-tu __mettre__ fin à quelque chose que nous avons commencé il y a bien longtemps ?_  
**I wanna give you my aauhall (all)**  
_Attends car Je veux te donner tout ce que j'ai en moi_  
**Did you think about maybe us havin some babies**  
_Quand tu penses que nous pourrions avoirs des __enfants_  
**Come on wont you be my ****man**  
_Donne moi la __main__ et sois l'homme de ma vie_  
**Forever man****lllllllllll**  
_À jamais bébélllllllllll_

**Im ready to, commit to you**  
_Oui je suis prêt à être entièrement à toi_  
**And i just cant wait for that night**  
_Et je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir_  
**Cause I need you here with me so lets start a family**  
_Parce que j'ai besoin de toi ici avec moi et commençons à fonder une famille_

_Blaine avait attiré Kurt sur la scène, et pour ne pas faire de vague l'avait suivit, il avait les yeux figé sur l'homme qui lui tenait la main, à la fin de la chanson, Kurt regarda le Glee Club et tous sourirent, il aperçut son père et Carole derrière, Blaine s'approchai de Kurt et se mit à genoux. Kurt tourna la tête vers Blaine quand il vit s'abaisser._

_Bl : Kurt, j'ai foiré beaucoup de chose ces derniers jours mais comme tu me la dis toi-même, on est pus fort que tous ça. Je t'aime et je n'aimerai jamais que toi, tu es tout pour moi, j'aurai pu te perdre et je m'en voudrais toujours pour le mal que je t'ai__ fait._

_K : Blaine…_

_Bl : non laisse moi finir. Kurt Hummel, dans un an tu pars à New York alors dans un espoir et un désir plus que de raison, acceptera tu de m'emmener dans tes valises et de faire de moi ton homme pour la vie. (Blaine sorti l'écrin de sa poche) Kurt est ce que tu veux m'épouser._

_B : ne me regarde mon fils c'est toi qu'il veut épouser !_

_K : papa, je.__ Blaine tu m'aimes vraiment, plus d'Ethan, de crise de larmes juste toi et moi !_

_Bl : juste toi et moi et l'amour._

_K : oui, Blaine je le veux, oui._

_Blaine Kurt s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de touts le Glee Club et sous le regard au fond de la salle d'un Sébastian, quelque peu triste, et content en même temps. Kurt se dirigea vers lui._

_K : viens tu ne vas pas rester seul ici._

_S : je veille eau cas où l'autre enfoiré se pointerai._

_Bl : il est déjà là mais je crois qu'il ne restera pas…_

_K : et puis même si il reste je n'ai plus peur, allez venez on a un mariage à fêter. Et Seb on a une danse à finir._

_Bl : encore un jeu._

_K : comment tu es au courant toi._

_Bl : seb à quelque peu vendu la mèche._

_S : je suis heureux pour vous, même si je suis seul à nouveau..._

_K : tu trouveras quelqu'un j'en suis sur tu es un mec génial…._

_S : oui surement._

_Seb suivi Blaine et Kurt sur la piste de danse, puis les laissa seuls assis au bar ils les observaient, ils étaient heureux. Pourtant une pensée, le suivie de près._

_PDV SEB :_

_Dommage Kurt, j'aurai aimé faire de toi mon petit ami, mais je ne __désespère pas, je resterai là dans l'ombre au cas où, et si Blaine te blesse à nouveau je guérirai tes blessures mais à ma façon cette fois. _

_**Voila elle est fini, mais une autre est en préparation, alors à bientôt j'espère que la fin vous plaira, non, j'en suis sur ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews….**_


End file.
